


暗流

by IDreamtADream (PdCl0804)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Marley is its Own Warning, Sorry Not Sorry, Update the tag as I go, because we honestly dont know anything about these characters, so im making their character up, speculations everywhere
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PdCl0804/pseuds/IDreamtADream
Summary: 复权派中心，脑洞的三个家庭的故事--胡佛，莱昂哈特，贾利亚德我无知又愚蠢，这世界残酷且疯狂





	暗流

**Author's Note:**

> 隐cp  
> 预警：语言操纵，马莱儿童兵，暗藏的谋杀，阴谋论  
> “马莱”这俩字就应该是个预警了（摊手）
> 
> 暂时还在写，可能还会大改吧，我真应该去睡觉了。  
> 算是某种意义的给贝特的迟来的生日礼物了，虽然完全是猜想的贝特母亲的性格啦...

**胡佛**

一个穿着旧皮衣的女人走在寒风呼啸的街上。路上的行人不多，只有零零散散的几个，全都低着头，弯着腰。街边的商店没几个开门的。一个人打开窗子，又迅速地缩了回去——马莱大陆的冬天很少有这么冷的，今年是头一回。

女人将身体缩起，紧了紧黑色头巾。她顺着风走了几步——与其说走，不如说更像是被吹着飘了几步——踉跄地停在一家没开张的杂货店前。她哆嗦着伸出通红的手，僵硬地敲了几下。一个人很快地打开了门，她侧身闪了进去。胡佛女士站直了高大的身躯，重重地叹了口气。

贾利亚德和胡佛是老相识。

“胡佛，你来了。”一个头发全白的老人说，他身边的人递给胡佛一杯热水，她感激地接了过去。

“我没错过什么吧，老贾？”她问到。

老贾利亚德摇摇头：“正要开始。”

她坐在一个金发女人身边，将头巾松了松，又长长地出了口气。她身边的金发人——贾利亚德女士——对她点点头。阴暗的小屋挤满了人，有的像胡佛一样坐着的，有的靠在柜子上、蹲在地上，还有个看起来很年轻的黑发男孩蹲坐在壁炉边一个矮柜上，拿着笔记本，叼着根削尖的铅笔，机警地扫视着周围的人。

老贾利亚德清了清嗓子，屋里的低语声瞬间消失了。

“这次的集会很重要，我们需要讨论几个问题。”他说到，“首先，‘枭’已经离开我们整整六年了，让我们对这位为了艾尔迪亚而牺牲的烈士致意。”

一片安静，只有炉火的噼啪声。在“枭”活着的时候，复权派处于巅峰。那时的马莱大陆上，几乎每个艾尔迪亚人的居住区都有地下活动，六年前对复权派的洗劫导致他们的组织和影响造成了严重的打击。胡佛没经历过那段时期，但老贾利亚德是当年清洗的幸存者之一，因此，他成为了这个收容区复权派的领导。

“下面，此次需要讨论的话题。大家应该都知道‘医生’继承了巨人的事。”老人双眼在炉火下明暗不定，他扫视了一圈，继续道，“根据他的最新消息，马莱在三年之内需要再次选拔战士，这意味着我们在马莱内部的消息源今后会少一个。”他停顿了下，胡佛的手不自觉地抓住了自己衣角，揉搓起来。

“另一件事：我认为现在需要派人去考察墙内了。”听到这话，整间屋子的气氛突然紧绷了起来，有几个人抬起了头，而一直弓着背的黑发男孩坐直了些。老贾利亚德皱起苍白的眉毛，慢慢地继续到，“一方面，我们长期没有进击的巨人的消息，需要确认或者收回；另一方面，‘医生’提到马莱在占领西部的几个国家后，计划进攻帕拉迪斯岛——”胡佛听到有人抽气的声音，“——这次他们的目的大家应该能猜出，是为了始祖巨人。”

“他们为什么要现在动手呢？”一个人问道。

老贾利亚德对胡佛使了个眼色，她站起身：“因为最新的科技革命——”她怀里掏出一个笔记本，从里面抽出一张剪报，“这是东方的一张学术杂志，介绍了牵引式装甲火炮；在西方的报刊里——”她抽出另一张，“介绍了新式大口径来复枪的可能性。”她紧张地攥住两张纸，挪到更亮的地方好让大家都能看清，“最新的科技使得攻击巨人更加简单有效，虽然暂时只是几个概念，但是按照现在的发展速度可能很快就能实现……”

黑发男孩举手问：“马莱的巨人战略很快就会失效了？”

胡佛紧张地搓着纸张，太多人的目光使她如芒在背，但是她只能咽下口水，继续到：“我想，十到十五年内，马莱的巨人战略会完全失效。因此…”她必须让自己冷静下来，才能继续，“……因此，马莱必须要获得始祖巨人，这样他们才能操纵纯洁巨人，获得战略的主导……”

小屋里再次归于安静，胡佛僵硬地站着，手足无措。

“…..也就是说…”还是那个男孩，这次他的声音中带了些犹豫，“我们可能在十五年后就被世界视为无用，因此被毁灭？”

胡佛闭上眼，试图让自己承认注定的结局。

“谢谢你的介绍，胡佛。”半晌，老贾利亚德开口道，对她点头。胡佛麻木地坐下。

“根据以上的两个原因。”老贾利亚德举起两根手指，“一个是我们需要新的马莱内部信息源，另一个是我们需要确认墙内的情况，而这点和马莱军队不谋而合。”他深吸一口气，环视着屋内的复权派们，“我提议向耶格尔家学习，培养下一轮的战士。”有人举手，他却沉稳地继续到，“我明白大家对上一次清洗的恐慌，自然，我们也应该吸取耶格尔家的教训，防止下一个吉克·耶格尔的出现。”老人再度看着复权派的人们，叹了口气。

“现在大家开始讨论吧。”

周围人开始低语起来，胡佛则坐在椅子上，大脑一片空白。

 _这是背叛_ 。这是她的第一反应。 _如果我让他去为了这种事送命的话，还为什么这么辛苦地让他活着？_ 她麻木地想。 _我为了他能开心地活着，选择了为艾尔迪亚的复兴而战斗。可是艾尔迪亚需要我牺牲他_ _……_

贾利亚德女士清了清嗓子：“大家讨论完了？现在请开始表决。”

她绝望地闭上了眼睛。

_始祖尤弥尔，如果你真的是艾尔迪亚人的保护神的话，让这一切终结在我们这一代吧，我不想把孩子拖下水。_

胡佛举起了手，没等贾利亚德的允许便急切地开口道：“‘我们应该准备下一轮的战士，吸取耶格尔的教训’——他们都只是孩子，贾利亚德！我不会让儿子为了这种不明不白的事卖命！”

_没有孩子就没有了未来。_

“我们家的两个都已经做好准备了。”贾利亚德女士平静地说到，胡佛瞪了她一眼。

“六年了，六年！你自耶格尔和格莱斯被送‘天堂’后就说迟早会有墙内的消息，现在还打算派一群孩子去找？”胡佛女士在小屋里踱步。一个人试图阻止她，却被难得愤怒的胡佛推开。

“连这一屋子的成年人都做不到的事情，我们让孩子去为这事冒险的话还不如散了。”胡佛看了一圈屋里的人，有人低下了头，有人转移了视线，“我们难道不是为了他们而战斗吗？”

老贾利亚德端起了杯子，没说话。

“我们在为更多的人战斗。”

她猛地转身，面对着说话人：“你有两个孩子！”贾利亚德女士看向她。

在她的目光下，胡佛突然双腿一软，跌坐在地上。

“我儿子已经开始问我为什么每周都要有一天不在家了......我现在不想什么复兴艾尔迪亚了。我只想让他好好长大……”

她能感觉到贾利亚德女士同情的目光。

“我们复兴艾尔迪亚，是为了更多家庭的孩子能有机会好好长大。”她蹲下身，安静地说。

突然，在另一间屋放哨的年轻人急切地比了几个手势。

_马莱巡逻队来了！_

老贾利亚德立刻站起身，打手势让年轻人返回岗哨，贾利亚德女士则开始指挥撤退。复权派的人们有序地离开，最后屋里只剩下老贾利亚德和胡佛。

“我很抱歉。”他站在门边打手势让哨兵离开，然后转回了胡佛，递给她一只手，“ 我也理解你，下次不必来了。”

胡佛犹豫了一下，然后允许贾利亚德拉起她。

老贾利亚德重复道：“我很抱歉。”

胡佛女士的尸体在第二天的夜晚被她六岁的儿子发现。自此，贝尔托特·胡佛的梦总会被母亲大张的空洞橄榄绿色眼睛侵蚀，他却从来不敢对父亲说。胡佛先生在几天后带着儿子搬到了城市与森林的交界处。

**莱昂哈特**

贾利亚德认识莱昂哈特。

莱昂哈特和贾利亚德几年前就商量着学习耶格尔的方法——为了能有马莱军队的内线，莱昂哈特先生自小就开始训练他的女儿。他清楚马莱军队在选拔女性方面的偏见，所以专心练习阿尼·莱昂哈特的体术，尤其是技巧方面。他偷偷搬到了城市的边缘，防止马莱的巡逻队发现他们练武。他自女儿会走路起每天逼迫她训练，不分昼夜，不论季节。在极端恐惧和积蓄已久的痛苦下，那一天，阿尼踢断了他的腿骨。

 _至少她现在可以防身了。_ 他想，给了女儿第一个假期。

胡佛家就是在阿尼这一周的假期时搬来的，莱昂哈特先生没想到在那次事故后能再看到胡佛家。胡佛先生似乎老了几岁，花白的头发在他中年的脸庞上格格不入。贝尔托特变得格外沉默起来，被搭话时会被吓到，而说话时只会用细如蚊虫的声音。

阿尼对新来的人没有兴趣，而莱昂哈特也不需要打听他们搬来的原因。两家相安无事，直到莱昂哈特看到了贝尔托特看着阿尼练习的眼神。

他记了下来。 _不论怎样，阿尼都需要一个保护。_

第二天，他一手拄拐，一手拿着旧猎枪，敲响了胡佛家的门——胡佛先生喜欢枪械，城市的艾尔迪亚人却不能私藏枪支——胡佛欣然接受，带着贝尔托特一起到森林的深处。莱昂哈特用这个机会试探了贝尔托特的能力，发现他掌握技能的速度格外快。只一上午的时间，他就掌握了在小溪里抓鱼的技能，篮子很快装了几条活蹦乱跳的小鱼。

下午，他把子弹装填进旧猎枪里，递给胡佛。

“看你似乎喜欢枪的样子，试试看？”他指着远处的鸟，说到。

胡佛先生打中了，他惊异于胡佛的精准度。

“在来到里贝里奥前，我家是靠狩猎为生的。”他露出一个和儿子一模一样的羞涩笑容。

“贝尔托特呢？”莱昂哈特问。

“贝特从来没摸过枪——”他摸着儿子的头，却被儿子罕见地打断：“我能试试吗，爸爸？”

胡佛僵住：“不行，太危险了，贝尔托特。”

莱昂哈特说：“让他试试吧，我们在旁边看着，也不会怎样。”

“不行，我答应他母亲要保护他了。”

贝尔托特看起来有些泄气，整个人都缩了起来。

他们在野外逗留的第二天下午，阿尼和贝尔托特去砍柴——出于安全，莱昂哈特还让阿尼带上了填满子弹的猎枪。在两个父亲准备晚饭的时候，寂静的丛林中响起了一声枪响。

“什么？”胡佛警惕地抬头，然后又一声枪响。

“那边！”莱昂哈特一瘸一拐地跑起来，胡佛扔掉手里的菜，拿起菜刀冲了出去。

又有一声枪响和阿尼的怒吼声。他的心揪了起来。

“一共…”胡佛咳嗽起来，却没停下脚步，“…几…几发子弹？”

“没几发了！”他被胡佛落下很远，不得不大喊着回答。

一声枪响，接着森林回归了安静。转过一颗大树，他看到举枪的贝尔托特和跌坐在地的阿尼。贝尔托特被两人吓了一下，猛地将枪口对准这边。胡佛却没看到似的，发疯地冲向儿子。

“贝特！怎么了？”

阿尼伸手指向旁边——两具人类的尸体，他们没有臂章的手臂格外刺眼。

“马莱人…”

“这儿为什么会有马莱人？”胡佛看向莱昂哈特， “这儿不该有人啊？”

莱昂哈特只能摇头。

莱昂哈特和胡佛家自此近了许多。贝尔托特也对阿尼和莱昂哈特先生开朗了些，他偶尔能看到男孩偷瞄墙上的猎枪。

“你想学枪吗？”他终于问到，男孩吓了一跳，“你可以去森林打些野兔，给你父亲补补身体。”

胡佛先生的病重了许多。

看着贝尔托特的犹豫神色，莱昂哈特补充到：“你还可以保护你父亲，像你保护阿尼一样。”

绿眼睛亮了起来。 _成功了_ 。他想。

就这样，胡佛家的肉食逐渐多了起来，经过处理的动物皮毛给他家带来了一笔小小的财富。

莱昂哈特家也经常能分到一些。

“我打算让阿尼参加战士队的选拔。”几年后的一个晚上，莱昂哈特先生说，“胡佛，你不想让贝尔托特试试？”

“我和妻子曾经讨论过。”他露出为难的神情，“我们都不想让孩子为了马莱人卖命。”胡佛先生忍住一声咳嗽，将身体更靠近壁炉些。

“如果不为马莱呢。”莱昂哈特握紧拐杖，“如果是为了你呢？”

胡佛猛地抬起头，疑惑和醒悟转瞬即逝。

“你不会是说——”他咳嗽起来，这次没试图压抑。莱昂哈特拍着胡佛的背，给他顺气。

“…对。贝尔托特的天赋极佳，尤其是射击。马莱人不会任由他这样的天赋和我们一起烂在收容所的，他肯定能成为战士。只要他成了战士——”莱昂哈特放缓了语速。

“——我就是荣誉马莱人了。”胡佛说出了他的想法，“我的病也可以得到更好的治疗了。”他脸色苍白，表情扭曲，接着又咳嗽起来。

莱昂哈特耐心地等着，继续拍着他的背。

“…我答应过妻子，不会让贝尔托特只能活十三年的。”他终于说。莱昂哈特的手再次紧握住拐杖，关节几乎发白。

“荣誉马莱人，胡佛。”他重复，“荣誉马莱人。”

莱昂哈特装好了枪，胡佛扣动了扳机。

报名截止日的晚上，胡佛先生给贝尔托特上交了报名表，带着儿子回到了城市，他的话却一直烦扰着莱昂哈特。那天，阿尼眼睛下面带着巨人的纹路回来时，他才意识到自己做了什么——一件十一年以来他都在努力无视的事实——他的工具是个人，是他唯一的孩子，是阿尼·莱昂哈特。

她将要为了他的理想卖命，他却从未告诉阿尼原因，因为他理所当然地觉得这是保护她的方法，可是现在她在无知中只能再活十三年。十三年！就因为他判的死刑，她连二十四岁黎明的太阳都看不到，

他还给同样无辜的孩子判了同样的死刑。

_我都做了些什么。_

阿尼去往岛上的前一天，他沉寂了十几年的感情终于不可避免地爆发了。十几年来他避免去考虑的问题，从未去想的问题，终于在这天反噬了他。他不指望原谅，也清楚他罪无可赦。可是，那一点异想天开的希望却顽强地在心底燃烧。

他对她坦白了一切。

_我无知又愚蠢。_

“不论怎样，你的父亲都会站在你身边…”他紧紧搂着惊讶的女儿说。他能感觉到和同色的眼睛在看着他。

“所以，求你答应我…”

_这个世界残酷且疯狂。_

“你一定要回来…”


End file.
